doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Henry van Statten
Henry van Statten était le PDG de l'entreprise GeoComTex ainsi qu'un collectionneur et exploitant en technologies extraterrestres. Il était milliardaire et, en 2012, possédait même Internet. Biographie En 2007, l'image de van Statten apparut sur Internet quand le Dixième Docteur fit des recherches sur H.C. Clements (DW: The Runaway Bride). Van Statten fit l’acquisition sur le marché noir de nombreux artefacts extraterrestres au fil des années. Il s'en servit pour créer de nouvelles technologies afin de les exploiter pour faire du profit. Selon lui, il possédait Internet, et la technologie de haut débit provenait d'ailleurs du vaisseau écrasé à Roswell. Il conservait ces artefacts dans un musée privé, cinquante étages sous le sol de l'Utah près de Salt Lake City. Ses objets étaient étudiés par un jeune génie anglais, Adam Mitchell. En 2012, le musée renfermait un Dalek vivant, que van Statten appela "Metaltron". Il tenta de le faire parler par la torture mais le Dalek s'obstina à crier. Le Neuvième Docteur et Rose Tyler arrivèrent dans le musée et furent capturés par la sécurité. Van Statten arriva dans le musée par hélicoptère, vira son assistant sur un coup de tête et le remplaça par Diana Goddard. Il alla voir ses prisonniers et, comprenant que le Docteur s'y connaissait en extraterrestres, le laissa communiquer avec le Metaltron. Il apprit que celui-ci était le dernier des Daleks, son espèce s'étant éteinte lors de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps face à celle du Docteur, les Seigneurs du Temps. Il étudia ensuite la physiologie Gallifreyienne du Docteur et, découvrant son double système vasculaire, il commença à élaborer des plans pour breveter et commercialiser cette découverte. Quand le Dalek s'échappa de sa cellule, van Statten donna le champ libre au Docteur pour l'arrêter. Le Dalek finit par s'auto-détruire, mais pas avant d'avoir tué deux cent employés de GeoComTex. Goddard prit le contrôle et infligea à van Statten ce que lui-même avait fait subir à de nombreux de ses employés: elle ordonna que sa mémoire soit effacée et qu'il soit abandonné dans les rues d'une ville commençant par un "S" (DW: Dalek). Personnalité Intelligent, arrogant et égoïste, Henry van Statten traitait ses employés comme des objets, allant jusqu'à effacer leur mémoire lorsqu'il les renvoyait, ce qui pouvait arriver à la moindre contrariété. Il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour leur sécurité, même lorsqu'ils risquaient d'être exterminés par un Dalek: il préférait les sacrifier afin de garder le Dalek intact pour sa collection. Il ne se décida à aider le Docteur que quand il prit peur pour sa propre sécurité. Van Statten avait un sens de l'humour noir et tordu, et prenait plaisir à utiliser les humains et les objets pour s'amuser ou se donner un avantage. Le Docteur, expliquant que les Daleks avaient été créés par Davros, un génie Kaled qui était roi de son propre petit monde, ajouta que van Statten l'aurait sans doute apprécié. Cependant, il n'était pas totalement dénué de compassion puisqu'il présenta ses excuses au Docteur quand ils apprirent à tort que Rose Tyler avait été tuée (DW: Dalek). Notes * Dans les premiers jets du script de Dalek, le personnage s'appelait "Will Fences", une parodie de Bill Gates. * Selon le livre de Russell T Davies, The Writer's Tale, le script original de The End of Time mentionnait van Statten comme milliardaire du genre de Bill Gates et Joshua Naismith. * Dans le jeu en ligne The Last Dalek, qui présente une version alternative de ces événements, il y des informations sur Henry van Statten dans la banque de mémoire du Dalek. Il est décrit comme "Male subject. Age 40. American. Effortlessly powerful. Always with a glint in his eye. The sort of man that won't allow himself to be bored for a single second. Consider potentially dangerous." * D'après le livre de référence The Doctor: His Lives and Times, van Statten fut abandonné dans les rues de Sacramento. Liens externes * [http://www.whoisdoctorwho.co.uk/index7.shtml Interview in-universe de Henry van Statten en mars 2006] en: it: Catégorie:Industriels humains Catégorie:Collectionneurs d'objets aliens Catégorie:Criminels humains